Love and Lies
by dream-eater-is-hungry
Summary: COMPLETE! At long last, Kenshin is about to propose to Kaoru. And just as he was about confess his love for her, he caught her...kissing...Sano? Ehhh? What has the world coming to! warning:one sided slash KenxKao; Sano is a bit OOC too...
1. A Kiss to Begin With

Disclaimer: I don't own rk, yada yada yada.  
  
A Kiss to Begin With  
By: dream_eater_is_hungry  
  
"Let me guess, got drunk again and gotten into a street brawl?" Kaoru asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, as she watched Megumi tend an unconscious Sano.  
  
"How ever did you guess?" Megumi replied sarcastically.  
  
"This is getting a little too much, you know," Kaoru commented, "this is the third time this week!"  
  
"I'm starting to think I'm jinxed or struck with bad karma or something," Megumi added, "Sano really has to stop getting drunk, or else I would have to spend all eternity tending him." Megumi shuddered at that thought.  
  
"Sano, stop drinking?" Kaoru scoffed, "that would be like getting Kenshin to stop carrying a sword! It's next to imposible!"  
  
"Speaking of Kenshin, where is he anyway?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Oh, out, I guess." her voice trailed off, fortunately for Megumi, Kaoru didn't notice a mischievous twinkle in the doctor's eye.  
  
~ o0o ~  
  
"Beautiful." Yahiko admired as they walked down the busy streets of the marketplace, "are you sure that this is for Kaoru? This seems to good for her."  
  
Kenshin laughed at his last statement. "Of course its for her," he replied, "anyway, I really hope she'll like it."  
  
"Of course she will," Yahiko assured him, "I mean, what girl couldn't resist such a beautiful ring like that?!"  
  
"It is beautiful," Kenshin admitted as he admired the simple silver ring, embedded with a yellow topaz carved like a flower, accompanied by two smaller yellow flowers on each side, "hopefully, beautiful enough for her."  
  
~ o0o ~  
  
"Kaoru," Megumi called as she got ready to leave, "I need to get more herbs from town, okay?"  
  
"What about Sano?" Kaoru inquired.  
  
"Don't worry," she assured Kaoru, "he's still unconscious, just make sure to let him drink this painkiller while I'm gone. Honestly, I don't think he'll need it, as he gets himself hurt again in a few days." She rolled her eyes in sarcasm and handed Kaoru Sano's painkiller.  
  
"Good-bye!" she added, then she turned and headed for town.  
  
"Better let Sano drink this now, before I forget about it." Kaoru thought.  
  
She headed to Sano's room. When she got there, she considered whether or not she'd wake him up gently or harshly.  
  
"He deserves it anyway," she thought after coming to a conclusion, "after all, he did make Megumi suffer."  
  
On the top of her lungs, she cried out, "SANO!!!"  
  
Sano was quickly awakened by her loud cry.  
  
"Good! You're awake!" she brightened up.  
  
"Kaoru, don't do that." his voice trailed off and he teeter-tottered around, still heavily drunk, "my, my, did anyone tell you how gorgeous you look today, Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru blushed at his compliment. Not even Kenshin had complimented her beauty, no one did.  
  
"You're even prettier now, now that you're blushing," Sano moved closer to Kaoru and brushed his lips against hers.  
  
Without warning, Sano's lips captured hers. At first, Kaoru was too shocked to even give a slight reaction but soon, she began enjoying it and gave in. She let Sano's tongue explore her mouth as he played with her tongue.  
  
Suddenly, the door slid open and something fell with a "thud" from behind them. Kaoru spun around, horrified to see that, Kenshin and Yahiko had seen their lips locking. And on the floor was a small velvet case, unknown to Kaoru that it housed her engagement ring.  
  
So did you all like that? It was the first ever fan fic that I wrote that involved pairings, so be lenient on the reviews, okay?! ü 


	2. Hand in Marriage

Hand in Marriage  
By: dream_eater_is_hungry  
  
"Oro?" said Kenshin as he walked in, just in time to see Kaoru locking lips with Sano. In his shock, he dropped the velvet jewelry box, housing Kaoru's engagement ring. But behind that shocked expression plastered on his face, was a hurt and angry one, just not wanting to come out  
  
Kaoru quickly spun around when she heard a noise behind them. Suddenly, her eyes went wide open in shock, when she saw her sweetheart standing with Yahiko at the doorway, both wearing the same, surprised look.  
  
"Kenshin, I." she started to explain but she couldn't find the right words to say.  
  
"Hey, Kaoru, what's wrong?" Sano asked her, obvious from the tone of his voice, that he is drunk. But Kaoru was too dumbstruck to answer.  
  
"Damn, did he saw me." she thought, "kissing Sano.? Oh my god, what have I done?!"  
  
"Oi, Kenshin!" he called, "way the go! You're girlfriend might not be a good cook, but she sure is one hell of a kisser!"  
  
That was the last straw. Kenshin grabbed something from the floor and ran off.  
  
"Kenshin, wait!" Kaoru called. Kaoru scrambled to her feet and started to run after him, but Yahiko blocked her path.  
  
"Now you've dome it, Kaoru!" Yahiko said accusingly, "you've broken his heart."  
  
~ o0o ~  
  
Kenshin ran off, he didn't know where and he didn't give a damn where he was going. As long as, he is far away from Kaoru and Sano as possible. While he ran, he tried to shake of the memory of what he'd seen, but it was no use, the image was burned into his mind. Every time he would shut his eyes, hoping that it was all a dream, the image would appear.  
  
"No! This is just a nightmare!" he tried to convince himself, "I will wake up and everything will be back to normal!" But he knew that, no matter how much he tries denies it, nothing could change the fact, that, what he saw was reality.  
  
~ o0o ~  
  
"Kaoru, is there something wrong with Kenshin? Is he sick?" Megumi asked as they all(Sano's not drunk anymore) remained unusually quiet all throughout lunch, "I'm worried about him, he ran off a little while ago but hasn't come back yet."  
  
"No, Megumi," Yahoki replied, "Kenshin is perfectly healthy, except, that is, he got a broken heart, that's all."  
  
Suddenly, Kenshin burst inside the room, panting. He pointed at Sano and exclaimed, "I, Kenshin Himura, challenge you, Sanosuke Sagara, to a sake drinking contest. No rules, last one left standing is the winner!" Sano beamed, he couldn't let this opportunity to finally beat Kenshin, pass, and what's more, at something he's good at.  
  
"You're on!" he exclaimed, obviously pleased at Kenshin's challenge, "but if I win, you.um.I know! You have to be my slave for one week!"  
  
Sano laughed triumphantly. He was already imagining what would it be like to have Kenshin as a slave. Since Sano knew that Kenshin couldn't hold as much sake as he can, he knew that, that image would soon become a reality, and not just another fantasy.  
  
"Fine," Kenshin agreed, "just as long as, if I win, you will leave Kaoru alone, and I'll have her hand in marriage."  
  
Sano choked at his last statement. "What did he meant with "leave her alone"? It's not as if, I like Kaoru or anything?" he thought to himself, obviously forgetting about their "kissing experience".  
  
Behind him, came two soft gasps, one from Megumi and another from Kaoru.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" Kaoru reminisced, "or did, Kenshin hear that Kenshin wants my hand in marriage?"  
  
Did you all like it? I thought that it would be more fair if they have a sake drinking contest rather than a fighting one, or else, it wouldn't be too interesting, since we all know who's gonna win. 


	3. Jumping to Conclusions

Pairings: KaoxKen; implied yaoi SanoxKen  
  
Jumping to Conclusions  
By: dream_eater_is_hungry  
  
"Alright," Kenshin agreed, "but if I win, I will have Kaoru's hand in marriage!"  
  
Kaoru gasped. She never expected this. She didn't even anticipate this. "Why is he doing this?" she asked herself, "is it because of.?"  
  
"Ehhh?" Sano commented, but he didn't bother to ask Kenshin, why he was challenging him, just for Kaoru's hand in marriage? It wasn't as if he liked Kaoru in any way. "But, what the heck," Sano thought, "as long as I can have the pleasure of beating Kenshin, details don't matter to me."  
  
"Whatever," Sano replied as he snickered, "as long as you keep your end of the bargain, you can have her.if you beat me of course."  
  
"What am I getting myself into?" Kenshin thought, "at swordplay, I still have a chance, but SAKE??? No way I'll be able to beat him. but Kaoru."  
  
"It's settled then," he continued, "tomorrow, at high noon, we'll settle this, once and for all."  
  
~ o0o ~  
  
"No!" Kaoru thought, "he's going to lose. There's no way he can win, especially since, Sano has high tolerance for sake. I can't bear this."  
  
It had been hours since Kenshin had challenged Sano, but up until now, she can't forget about it. Nor, does her mind permit her, to forget about it so easily.  
  
"He doesn't have to prove to me anything at all," she thought, "he already knows I love him, so why is he still doing this.?"  
  
~ o0o ~  
  
Sano lay awake that night, unable to sleep. "How I envy Kaoru." Sano thought painfully, "Kenshin loves her so much. Unlike me, he sees nothing past our friendship, I love him too you know, maybe even more than Kaoru does, yet he only sees me as a friend, nothing more."  
  
Hot tears streamed down his cheeks as he accepted reality. "Unlike Kaoru, I can never have him, ever. But once he's my slave.nothing will stop me, from baring to him my love for him."  
  
~ o0o ~  
  
Kaoru gave a soft knock on his door. A muffled voice came from inside the room. "I guess I'm not welcome," she thought as she turned away with sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Kaoru," Kenshin called as he slid open the door, "what's the matter?"  
  
"Kenshin, can we. can we. talk?" she stammered, as she felt her face flush. "Baka, why do I always stammer every time I see him.?"  
  
"Sure. come in," he invited her.  
  
"Kenshin," she whispered, "I was just wondering, please understand, that, I just want to know, but, why do still want to compete with Sano, just to marry me. You could've just asked me if I would accept your proposal, you didn't have to involve."  
  
But her sentence was cut short, for Kenshin had devoured her lips and pulled her into a passionate kiss. At first, Kaoru was so shocked, yet, when she felt his lips melt into hers, it seemed as if the world around her washed away. She fell limp and let Kenshin explore her mouth, his tongue playing with hers.  
  
Kaoru felt a chill go down her spine as Kenshin slid his hand down her back. "I love you," he whispered as his lips slid down to plant kisses on her neck. Kaoru couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure. "I love you, too" she confessed.  
  
As Kaoru began to explore his bare chest, Kenshin, suddenly, pulled away from her with a sad look in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked, confused.  
  
"This.you and me, this is wrong." he replied as he felt guilt wash over him, "how can I love you. when I know that you love Sano too."  
  
Hey, everyone! Thanks for all those who have reviewed. You made me one happy gal! *sniff**sniff* Sorry, it took so long to write this chappie. You have to understand that I'm soo busy with schoolwork, thanks for being sooo patient. 


	4. Sacrifice

Dream_eater: hey'ya all! this might be the last chapter of "love and lies", I hope you all enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it.  
  
Sacrifice  
By: dream_eater_is_hungry  
  
Kaoru was too dumbstruck to speak. Kenshin's last words were echoing in her mind. "Kenshin.you.you don't understand, I.her voice trailed off.  
  
"You don't have to explain," he said as he looked away, unable to meet her eyes, "I understand."  
  
He got up and left her, still gaping from shock.  
  
~ o0o ~  
  
"I promise you, Kaoru," he thought as he shut the door behind him, "I will win your love, even if I have to beat my best friend to do it."  
  
~ o0o ~  
  
"How.? Why.?" Kaoru thought as she choked back her tears, "what made him think that I didn't love him?" "Doesn't he love me anymore?" she asked herself, obviously clueless on Kenshin's sudden, weird behavior.  
  
~ o0o ~  
  
The night seemed to drag on slowly but the dawn of the awaited day finally came.  
  
"Today's the day," Kenshin thought as he arranged his messy mat, "when I'll finally have Kaoru as my wife."  
  
He slipped out of his room, with a look of determination in his face. "I am not going to let my best friend have my beloved," he thought.  
  
~ o0o ~  
  
"So, Kenshin," Sano smirked, "ready to lose to me?"  
  
"In your dreams, Sano," Kenshin retorted, "let's go."  
  
"Go, Kenshin, win for me," Kaoru thought worriedly as she and Megumi watched from the sidelines  
  
"Okay, guys," Yahiko said as he laid a two jugs of sake in front of them, "last one standing is the winner, okay?"  
  
Both nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ok, ready, set, GO!" Yahiko exclaimed as he gave them the signal to start.  
  
They both grabbed the sake jug and started drinking furiously. Soon, both of them, started turning red.  
  
"Kenshin, hang in there." Kaoru thought as she watched her beloved.  
  
Suddenly, Kenshin brought down the jug and fainted.  
  
~ o0o ~  
  
"Kaoru." Kenshin murmured in his sleep.  
  
Kaoru touched his hand and brought it to her cheek. "Kenshin." Kaoru whispered as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru's eyes slowly opened at the sound of his voice. "Kenshin, you're awake." Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
Kenshin just looked away in response.  
  
"Kenshin, what's the matter?" Kaoru asked in worry.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kaoru, I was so foolish." he replied, "I don't care if you love Sano, I love you," he confessed. He brought out a box from his pocket and handed it to her. "Go on, Kaoru opened it," he said.  
  
Kaoru opened it and gasped in surprise. In it, was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.  
  
"Kaoru," Kenshin said as he took her hand into his, "will you marry me.?"  
  
Kaoru did not waste any time. She hugged him and devoured his lips. This caught Kenshin by surprise, but he understood clearly, what her answer was.  
  
~ o0o ~  
  
Sano was about to burst into Kenshin's room, when he saw Kaoru and Kenshin locking lips.  
  
"What the.?" he thought, as his eyes lay transfixed on the scene in front of him. "I guess I should have anticipated this", he thought glumly to himself.  
  
"I love you, too, Kenshin," he swore he heard Kaoru say, "and yes, I'll be more than happy to marry you."  
  
~ o0o ~  
  
Kaoru was smiling earnestly. She can't believe it. It all happened so quickly. Suddenly, she noticed Kenshin's smile fade away.  
  
"Kenshin.?" Kaoru whispered worriedly.  
  
Kenshin quickly sensed worry in her voice. "It's nothing really," he assured her, "I was just thinking about what will happen for the next few day, being Sano's slave and all." his voice trailed off.  
  
"Don't worry about it," a voice suddenly said. Sano entered the room.  
  
"Sano!" Kaoru exclaimed, "why you?! Have you been eavesdropping?!" Kaoru's eyes flashed with rage.  
  
But Sano ignored her. "I've changed my mind," he said breezily, "just forget about our stupid bet."  
  
Kaoru's expression suddenly changed and at the same time, Kenshin's mouth hung open in shock. Without another word, Sano left the room.  
  
He quietly closed the door behind him. "This is all I can do for you, Kenshin," he thought as tears welled up in his eyes, "to show my love for you. I hope that Kaoru and you, will always be happy.But no matter what, I'll always love you, Kenshin." 


	5. Confessions under the Moonlight

Confessions under the Moonlight  
  
By: dreameaterishungry  
  
Sano trudged back home, away from the dojo, or more specifically, away from Kenshin.  
  
"Why does love always have to be painful?" Sano asked grimly. He kicked a stone in frustration.  
  
"I always thought that if I found someone to love, the emptiness would vanish," Sano mused, "I thought that I would never be alone anymore. I thought that once I found my special someone, I wouldn't want anything else in the world. I thought that I would always be happy. But I was wrong. Instead, love brought me pain. How could I have been so stupid?"  
  
But Sano ignored her. "I've changed my mind," he said breezily, "just forget about our stupid bet."  
  
He sighed. He could never stand a chance against Kaoru. But still he showed how much he truly loved Kenshin...by giving him to another.  
  
o0o  
  
Sano lay awake that night, unable to fall asleep. Every time he would close his eyes, an image of Kenshin would cloud his mind.  
  
"Darn it..." Sano cursed.  
  
"Can't sleep?" a voice that seemed to come from outside, asked.  
  
Sano scurried out of his bed and slid open the door.  
  
"Kenshin..." Sano thought as he saw the red-haired man standing outside his house, gazing at the moon. Sano felt a pang in his heart while he gazed at the man who had brought him happiness and meaning to his life, but at the same time, also brought grief and anguish. "Why didn't he love me instead?" Sano thought miserably, "why did it have to be Kaoru?"  
  
Sano, busy with his thoughts, did not realize that Kenshin had turned his attention to him. And much to his surprise, Kenshin had held his chin and turned it, so that they came face to face. Without warning, Kenshin had suddenly pressed his lips to Sano's. Sano could only moan in surprise and pleasure.  
  
"The man..." Sano thought, "the man that I had loved...the man that had rejected me...is kissing me? Why?"  
  
Sano had his doubts, but much to his pleasure, Kenshin had deepened their kiss, his tongue demanding entrance. Sano would've gladly succumbed to this. But some part of mind was resisting. Maybe because of the fact that Kenshin wasn't his to take anymore. He was already Kaoru's. And he had no right to take away Kenshin or Kaoru's happiness away. Unhappily, Sano broke their kiss.  
  
Kenshin looked at him questioningly.  
  
Sano sighed. "Don't...okay, Kenshin?" Sano whispered, barely audible, "As much as I wanted it...it was wrong and unfair...Kaoru loves you very much...don't let her love go to waste..."  
  
Sano slowly made his way back into his house, but he was stopped when arms had wound its way around his waist.  
  
"K..Kenshin..." he managed to stutter, "what are you doing?"  
  
Kenshin rested his head on Sano's lean back. "I'm sorry..." he apologized, "I know that was already out of the line but...I just want to thank you...for making that sacrifice...I knew...I knew it was hard for you...especially since I knew that you felt something for me...something much deeper than friendship..."  
  
Sano's eyes opened wide.  
  
"I knew about all those glances you always throw me," he continued, "those loving looks that you give when I get hurt...how you always seem to turn a deep shade of crimson and become anxious when I touch you...I know about all those things...I love you Sano...but only as a friend...please understand..."  
  
Sano was dumbstruck. Silent tears flowed down his cheeks as he tried to look for the right words to say.  
  
"I...I understand, Kenshin..." he whispered, breaking the silence, "but always remember....I'll always be here for you...waiting..."  
  
A/N: That sucked...


End file.
